


I'm Loving It

by CrazyAnimationChick



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But it's definitely not rated M, Fluff, Grinding, I Ship It, I'd say this is rated pg-13, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a virgin so I don't fucking know, Maybe rated R?, Not really smut but kinda close to it, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAnimationChick/pseuds/CrazyAnimationChick
Summary: A steamy one shot over Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, and his lover. (He's older and I made sure to stay away from names. So his lover can be whoever you want them to be. It can be an already existing canon character, your OC, or even you.) WARNING: Cussing, heavily IMPLIED sex, and fluff.





	I'm Loving It

The brightness of the room is what awakens me from my slumber. I buried my face into my pillow, groaning in annoyance that I had completely forgotten to close my curtains, something I always do before bed. God, I'm so tired. I want to sleep some more, but I can't do that with all this sunlight. The only way I can find sleep again is if I get up and close them, but they're all the way across the room. Which is sooooooo far away. I'm too lazy for this, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do in order to get the sleep she deserves. Lord knows I need all the sleep I can get. College and work sucks. My bed is so damn comfortable too. I don't remember it ever being this comfortable before. I must be really tired then if my bed feels better than it ever has before in the past.

I finally decided to crack my eyes open, and when I saw a glimpse of the room, they widen in surprise.

What the hell? This isn't my room. Where the hell am I?

I jump up, totally confused on how I got here, and winced at the throbbing in my head. I'm hungover. I fucking got drunk. It's no wonder my memory is fuzzy. Good thing it's not totally lost though. T'Challa and Nakia's wedding was yesterday. Wakanda has a new Queen. I had too many drinks, Peter gave me a ride home when the wedding ended, and I fell asleep in the car. He must have decided to have me stay with him to save gas or whatever. It's most likely because he wants me near him, but the whole gas excuse is something he'd totally say.

Is this his room? Am I in his bed? We've known each other, been friends with each other, since high school. We're freshmen in college now, but we've only been dating for four months, and not once since we've been dating has he taken me to his room before. His living room and the rest of the Avengers' Tower, not the personal living quarters of course, is all I've ever explored. His bedroom has always been uncharted territory. Until now. He's very clean for a young adult male. Where did he sleep though? I slept in his bed, so did he sleep on his couch or with me?

"You look very confused and I find it very cute," a voice say from my side, making me jump and gasp in surprise.

"Oh my Thor!" I say as I placed a hand on my rapidly beating heart.

There, lying next to me, halfway buried under the covers, was a shirtless Peter. He chuckles at my reaction. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Good morning by the way," he continued, with a smirk plastered on his face, "Or should I say good afternoon since it's past 3 pm?"

Due to him being shirtless and looking at me with so much love in his eyes, I found myself blushing. Hard. Looks like we shared a bed after all, and since my clothes are still on, it appears that nothing happened last night either. Should I be disappointed? I wonder if I tried to sleep with him last night in my drunken state. Considering that I'm still dressed, and knowing that Peter would never ever take advantage of me, it's obvious that we didn't, but I still could have _tried._ I can barely resist him when I'm sober. Drunken me must have been going insane around him.

I quickly composed myself and rolled my eyes, ignoring the way my heart increased its' beating. "Really? It's past 3pm? I should still be asleep." I laid back down, turned my body around so that my back was facing him, and tightly squeezed my eyes shut. Oh boy, this is one wake up call I was not expecting.

Another thing I didn't expect was for his arm to sneak its way around my waist, pulling me closer to his body until I was right against his warm, bare chest. His face was buried in my hair and I hear him deeply breathe in, inhaling my scent. The bastard freaking sniffed my hair like an animal. Fucking weirdo. A cute weirdo though. Still a weirdo nonetheless, and he's mine.

His action made me stop breathing and caused my body to stiffen. We have yet to have sex, but we've had very heated make-out sessions before. It's been awhile though since our last one. Life keeps getting in the way. Our dancing at the wedding and right now is the most intimate and affectionate we've been in nearly two months.

Peter chuckles, his breath tickling my ear, which sent shivers down my back. "I hope you know that when I'm Spider-Man, I have thousands of fans that droll over me. You, however, are the first to ever drool _on_ me."

I smiled at this. "Does that mean I got you wet?" I teased, slightly giggling.

"Extremely," he whispered. He then lowers his head to my neck and pressed his lips against my skin, causing me to bite my lip so I wouldn't release a moan. God, not only is his tired voice already a sexy turn on, but now he's doing this! That's so unfair. Yeah, there's no way I'm going back to sleep now. I'm not even tired anymore. Instead, I'm actually very turned on. Looks like I'm wet instead.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered, "It's a...a talent of mine." I hate how his touch, his entire presence, drives me crazy. Whether accidental or on purpose, he does things to me that make me lose control of my innocent thoughts.

"I can tell," Peter says, no longer kissing my neck. Instead, he buries his face in the crook of it, nuzzling it sweetly. "How's your hangover? You drank 90% of the bar last night."

"Honestly, it's not as bad as you may think," I replied, very grateful for it. "I think you have magic kisses. It might fully go way if you kiss my lips because damn...I seriously want to kiss you." Sometimes I'm still shy around him, but right now is not a time for shyness. Not when I desire something else. Although, I probably found it easy to be so forward because I'm still not looking at him. And of course, he made sure to change that.

Peter removed his face from my neck, and hovered it over mine, oh so close. There was an excited gleam in his eyes. "Well what's stopping you?"

I put my hand on his face and gently pushed him away. "The effort and your nasty breath. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." A lie. Such a total lie.

I pulled the covers over my head, holding in my giggles as I recalled his expression, but before I even knew it, I was laughing hysterically due to Peter tickling me. "Peter!" I cried out as I thrashed my body around. "Stop! Hahaha! Peter stop it! Hahaha! Peter Parker I swear to Thor and every other god that exists-Hahaha! Stop!"

"Never!" Peter said, laughing too as he continued to tickle me.

"You're such a villain!" I exclaimed through my laughter.

"I'll stop if I get a kiss," Peter bargained, pausing so I could catch my breath. I panted as though I ran a marathon.

"And have you kill me with that nasty breath of yours?" I questioned when I found my voice. "Hell fucking no!"

"So be it," Peter said, evilly, then continued what he started.

As soon as his fingers touched my sides again, I found the fight instinct in me that wasn't there a minute ago, and before I could even stop myself, I punched him in the face. His tickling finally came to an end when he sat back and groaned in pain as he held his nose. "Ow! Holy shit that hurt."

"Oh my god!" I sat up and looked at Peter with worried eyes. "Peter, oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I told you you'd get hurt."

"No you didn't! You also never said you could punch like that. Jesus, that actually really hurt."

Seeing that he wasn't in any actual excruciating pain, I started to laugh uncontrollably again. More so than when he tickled me. "Oh man, this is hilarious! I really am sorry though." I continued on with my giggling fit.

Peter tried not to smile or laugh, but he failed at both and joined me. "Don't worry about it. I'm Spider-Man, after all. I've been through so much worse. I _died_ remember? Turned to ash by Thanos. In all honesty, it's an honor being punched by you."

I hate it whenever he brings up his death. We weren't dating at the time, but by then I had formed a huge crush on him. It makes me sick whenever I think about it, about him not being here, about him being _dead._ I don't feel so good at all when the thought comes across my mind.

"Do you want me to do it again?" I asked before I could ruin the moment with my sadness.

"Ha ha. No." He says, and once again we laugh.

"Well," I begin, "I guess after all that, you do deserve a kiss."

"Weird," he said with a grin, "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe your kisses are magical too."

I shook my head before I pull him forward and kiss him on the nose where I hit him. "There you go. Feel better?"

"Hmm almost," Peter replied, teasingly, "but that wasn't the kind of kiss I was hoping for. I think you can do better than that."

"Well," I wrap my arms around Peter's neck, bringing my face slightly closer to his, "I never specified what kind of kiss. What do you have in mind?"

Mischief flashed in his eyes and before I could even blink, he pushed me backwards and climbed on top of me, straddling my waist, but being careful not to put his full weight on me. I didn't bother pushing him off or protesting. I _wanted_ him there. Peter leans forward to the side of my face and whispers in my ear again, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded. "Yes. Always." I reply, whispering as well, and felt my insides tingle and heat up in excitement.

Peter grins before he lifts both of my arms up above my head, and releases his spider-webs around my wrists. They were cold as they spiraled around my wrists, giving me chills, but the heat that was building up quickly washed the coldness away. When Peter finished webbing my hands together, he slid his hands down to cup my face. "Did you know that, as of right now, I'm holding the world in my hands?"

I nearly snorted at his cheesiness, but I did blush. Actually, I don't think I ever stopped once I saw him shirtless. "And did you know you never told me what kind of kiss it is you exactly have in mind?"

His grin never faltered. "How about," he begins as he brings his face closer to mine. It took all my might not to close my eyes in anticipation. Instead, I stared deep into his chocolate brown pools, readying myself for what was to come next. "I show you instead."

His lips then finally met mine and pure pleasure filled me. The kiss was slow, soft, and gentle. Butterfly kisses, I like to call them. Butterfly kisses that add more butterflies in my stomach, which already has enough to last me a lifetime.

When we pull apart for air, I couldn't stop myself from saying, "So _that_ was the kind of kiss you had in mind. Your breath didn't stink after all. And I must say the Christian Grey bondage part with my wrists is a nice touch. Very hot."

Peter laughs as he removes his hands from my cheeks and places them on my hips. "I thought so too."

"This would be even hotter if I had my legs wrapped around you."

Peter laughs again and says nothing as he rearranges his position, going from being the trapper to being the trapped. I liked it much better with my legs around him than his around me. With just the motion of wrapping my legs around him, I was the one who had the power of keeping him in place. I was the one who was dominant, even though he probably thinks he is since he's on top.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." I say as I brought my tied hands down over his head, resting them against his neck, and kissed him first. This time our kiss was a little bit rougher, more hungry, and it took all my might not to grind against him. God, if we had protection I would totally be all for it, but I know Peter doesn't. I doubt he was expecting us to have sex after the wedding like the married couple. Even if he did though, we both made a promise to wait until our one year anniversary. I wonder if he's regretting it like I am.

I accidentally let out a moan when Peter deepened the kiss, and the noise made Peter's grip on my hips tighten. I felt something else too. Something that occurred in his lower region, which caused mine to react too. I'm still wearing my dress from the wedding, and with him pressed between me, my little lady could easily feel everything that was happening to him. It was then that I realized he was wearing his very _thin_ boxers.

"Peter," I breathed out when he removes his lips from mine and starts kissing my neck again. I wonder if he's even aware of his boner. I suddenly gasped when he found my favorite and most sensitive spot on my neck and began to suck. "Oh god." My legs squeezed around his waist tighter, and without meaning to, I grinded against him.

Peter's body stiffens and he groans, the noise sounded like music to my ears. I did it again, on purpose this time, and grinned when I heard a second groan come from him, followed by a small thrust. The thrust made me gasp again. "If you keep that up," Peter said when he removed his lips from my neck, "I'm not going to be able to control myself. We're gonna end up breaking our promise." His voice was low and hoarse, definitely sexy, and the warning tone in it made it even hotter.

"To hell with promises," I say, meaning every word, "I can hardly control _myself,_ and want you now, Peter. _All_ of you. And yes, I promise I'm not still drunk."

"But I don't have protection."

"I'm sure Dr. Banner has birth control I can use later. If not, there's always a store I can go too. But if you're so worried," I pause to laugh, "you could always just...use your webs. I'm sure they'll work."

Peter laughs too. "I'd rather we do the safe birth control. Only if you're absolutely sure though."

I kiss him before he could go on, hoping to ease his nerves, which I knew were starting to become undone. Mine are too. "I'm sure, Peter. 100%. Besides, you started this, and now I'm going to help you finish it."

He went 50 Shades on me when he webbed my hands, and now I'm gonna make sure more than just the bondage part happens.

"Very well," Peter says, his eyes and voice filled with excited lust, "Whatever the lady desires is what she shall get."

"That includes fries from McDonald's, right?" I asked, feeling actual hunger that wasn't lust set in my stomach.

He laughs again. "If that's what you want."

"Along with a shake from Braum's?"

"Yes."

"And a taco from Taco Bell?"

"Yes."

"And a pizza from-"

"Just shut up," he says and cuts me off with another passionate kiss.

I'll never admit this to him, but Peter is tastier than any food I will ever taste. Okay, maybe I shouldn't take it that far because food is amazing, but he really is a treat. And he's all mine. I'm so lucky to have him. He may not be as tasty as McDonald's fries, but damn...his kisses...his touch...his everything...

I'm loving it.

.

.

.

**AN: Few things I gotta say...**

**How did y'all like the underlined portion? Did you get the reference? Did it break your heart? It broke mine, but I saw the opportunity and I took it. Muahahaha**

**The story is a year old. Well, the original draft is. I wrote it last summer and decided to edit/post it when I found it in my files just a few minutes ago.**

**It's also based on a dream.**

**That's right. Everything you just read is what happened to me in a _DREAM._ Which is why there's no actual sex scene because the dream ended before it could get to that. (I know...it pissed me off too). Could I have just added one in there for the hell of it? Yeah, sure, but in all honesty writing one would make me uncomfortable. Yeah I read smut, watch it too from time to time (You guys do it too, so don't y'all dare judge me or deny it) but I am unable to write it, especially when it involves me.**

**Anyway, this is the closest and most comfortable I could get to writing smut. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Who knows, if you guys like it a lot I might feel encouraged to write an actual sex scene sometime in the future. So stay tuned!**


End file.
